bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
19xx (Meta07's Conception)
This page is for Meta07's Conception! Were you looking for the conception of the same name by 182? The 20th century... the century of war, with both World Wars and many other wars that killed dozens of millions of people, with the intensity of territory-capturing and all the things. We'll now recreate that atmosphere in BTD... with one of the most intense battles ever! You need to beat Operation Heaven One first to unlock this mission and upon completing this mission, you'll unlock the track Thousand Sakuras if you're at Rank 83 or above. You're given $10000 start cash and 500 lives. Technically, this mission has 2 rounds: Round 1 First, let me introduce the special mechanics of this mission. As you can see, the map above is devided into semi-transparent green "areas" and red "areas", separated with black borders. *The Green areas are where you can put your towers. At the start of this round, you're given a chance to put either a Mortar Monkey, a Sniper Monkey or a Dartling Gun FREE at each green area. *The Red areas are the areas you must conquer. Each Red area is preoccupied by a stationery "guardian" blimp. If you destroy the blimp and put a tower on the now blank area, that area will become a Green area. Watch out, the blimps may strike back when they're hurt! *If all of the towers in a Green area is destroyed, a blimp from the track may occupy that area, becoming a "guardian" and changing the green area into a Red area in the process. *If all Green areas become Red areas or when your lives run out, you lose. Can you keep up with both the track and the enemy's territories at the same time? *When all of the Red areas become Green areas, you'll meet the boss of this round, the G.U.N. If you can kill it without losing all of your towers, you win this round and will be taken to the next round while keeping all of your towers. *Grey areas are null, just pretend they don't exist in this mission. This round is set at Deserted Battlefield and the bloons that appear in this mission are: Commando Bloons, Shock Bloons, Blimp-based Fighters, A.R.I.As and S.P.I.C.As. They'll appear in an Apopalypse manner until you win by the method above. Round 2 Ahhh.... Thousand Sakuras, the land of blaze, disasters and battles! It shouldn't be unlocked yet if this is the first time you play the mission, but consider it a preview either way. You'll keep all of your towers from the previous round. Aside from the bloons from Round 1, S.U.P.E.R.Bs and B.L.I.T.Z.es also start appearing in this round. The boss of this round is the horrible Mk. IV (or Mk. V, if you've unlocked it). Trivia *This mission's environment is actually rescaled. Things will be smaller than normal, as you can see in the pictures. *The name is based of the ancient SHMUP 19xx: The War Against Destiny *The Mk. IV/Mk. V is a reference to the final boss of said game. *The BGM of Round 1 is The Venerable Ancient Battlefield, and the BGM of Round 2 is Senbonzakura! *All of the bloons that appear in this mission can damage your towers! Ouch! *This is so far the only Special Mission that has a content that should be officially unlocked AFTER you've completed the mission (Thousand Sakuras). *If you have Paint.NET, you should get a layered version of the pictures here so you can see the territory map more clearly. Category:Special Missions